Harry Potter: The Musical
by Invaderk
Summary: If there was Harry Potter Musical and I directed it, it would be a little something like this.
1. Author's Note

I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

A Little Explanation…  
This is basically one large A/N before you read anything.

First off.  
I love musicals and I have.  
So, that got me thinking some time a few months ago, what if Harry Potter had a musical? Well naturally they'd need actors that could sing and dance and be awesome, but besides that, I mean, and besides that it's utterly ridiculous, it would be awesome.

So, again I think, why not? I mean, its fan fiction and if someone can put people that have never met before into a story as a couple, then I'm going to make a Harry Potter Musical, dammit! The musical scenes aren't in order, as they're basically just a bunch of little song oneshots. Heh, and the music is all handpicked by yours truly. Also, and this is very VERY IMPORTANT (heh the caps lock was to catch attention from people who skim A/Ns): I'm going to mark this as complete because I don't know when/if I'll add more, but I probably will. So therefore, it will say complete but it might not be. Kind of like a collection of oneshots, read me? Good.  
One more thing. You probably won't like this all that much unless you like musicals and can visualize stuff well. It is, after all, a musical.

Heh, so sit back, chill out, and enjoy!  



	2. Harry's Victory Song

A/N: I thought this would be a good way to start, seeing as I first thought of this and it originally got the idea of a Harry Potter musical stuck in my head. Song is borrowed from Billy Madison. Scene is set somewhere in book 7 before school starts. Sorry for the rather OOC comment from Ginny, but the lyrics were in the song and I couldn't just cut them out. Bear with me, here! I've also changed some of the lyrics to fit the song better.

Repost - forgot to proofread.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Harry's Victory Song**

Ginny pushed open the door of Harry Potter's bedroom at the Burrow. There he was, sitting on the bed, looking glum and bemused. She strode into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door, aware that Harry had not yet acknowledged her.

"You should go," Harry said quietly, not looking up. "Ron might think we're up to something."

"No he won't, because I told him I was coming in here," Ginny replied.

Harry looked up for the first time and saw that Ginny had a concerned look on her face. She motioned for him to stand up and he did. Together they walked down many flights of stairs and into the yard; the Burrow was strangely empty. Once out in the yard, Ginny got face to face with Harry and poked him hard in the chest.

"Listen up, Harry, I refuse to let you skive off your last year of school and go out hunting all by yourself. It's a terrible idea – you need all the knowledge you can get!"

Harry still looked glum.

"Ginny, you don't understand," Harry said. "I need to do this on my own."

Ginny stomped her foot and let out a yell of frustration. She drew back her fist and punched him in the nose. Harry fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. He climbed back onto his feet.

"No you don't! You've got everyone on your side, everyone wants to help you! Harry, go back to school. If you don't, you'll probably get killed. You know this."

"I need to try to fight him, Ginny, or nobody else can," Harry protested.

"Which is exactly why you need to go back to school," Ginny replied, her eyes wild. "You need to learn all you can in order to make it out of this. For me. Harry, I need you to stay alive, for me and everyone."

Harry suddenly had a realization. He stood straight, stemmed the flow of blood from his nose, and smiled. Harry suddenly burst into a triumphant song. Music began playing out of nowhere.

"_Yes, I will go back to school,  
And achieve victory,  
No man will take what my efforts have built,  
Unless that man is me!_"

Ginny threw herself on him and hugged him tightly around the middle. She stood back and grabbed his hands.

"_My Harry, sweet Harry boy,  
I knew you would go back,  
No one can stop you if you try,  
Don't I have a nice rack?_"

She stood to the side and Harry blushed profusely. He grinned sheepishly before once, slowly. Ginny giggled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Harry regained his composure from the interesting question and sang again.

"_Ginny Weasley, I thank you,  
For beating the shit out of me.  
I see things so clearly now,  
I choose my destiny!_"

Ginny hugged Harry again.

"_Oh Harry I knew you had it in ya_!"

Suddenly, out of literally nowhere, all the Order members, Ron and Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, and a bunch of random people popped out of nowhere. Some of them were hanging out of windows while others, like Lupin, were standing on top of the roof. Harry and Ginny turned to see them, smiling. Everyone but Harry began to sing.

"_We're here to help you, Harry,  
Get back in school to stay,  
You gotta work real hard, and stick it out,  
'Til graduation day!_"

Sirius Black burst open the back door of the Burrow and ran out into the middle of the yard. Harry gave a yelp and hugged Sirius, who began to sing in a loud voice.

"_Hey, kids, it's me!  
I betcha thought that I was dead!  
But when I fell through it I just broke my leg  
And got a hemmoraghe in my head!_"

Everyone applauded and jumped down from their various places. Lupin opened and umbrella, grabbed Tonks around the waist, and jumped from the roof. They floated down and gracefully landed on the ground in front of Harry, Ginny and Sirius. Together they all began marching down the yard and singing in unison.

"_There are obstacles in the way,  
But together we shall overcome,  
'Cause you can't break a spirit, and you can't kill a dream_."

They began holding out hands to one another as they sang, as if asking for something.

"_Do you have any more gum, more gum, more gum, more gum?_"

Harry jumped in front of everyone else and put his hands on his waist. He had a face of seriousness on as he sang his closing words.

"_Do you have any more gum?_"

The music ended and everyone stood back to back, arms crossed and smiling.

o-o-o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I offended any Sirius fans. I couldn't bring myself to put Dumbledore in that part and Voldemort wouldn't make sense there.  



	3. Children of the Revolution

A/N: Let's get one thing straight here. While I think the trio is amazing and I hope and think they will most definitely prevail in the end, I also think the Death Eaters are among the funniest and coolest people ever. They make me laugh, so I had to, of course, give them a song.

This particular sequence also known as "Meet the Death Eaters" really would have to go in book six somewhere, where you get to meet all the Death Eaters. My mental picture of the Death Eaters spawned somewhere inbetween acciobrain dot ligermagic dot com or Viking-carrot dot net .

The song "Children of the Revolution" comes from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. This song fits the Death Eaters because they really are the children of the revolution. The, er, evil revolution.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy Reading!

* * *

  
Children of the Revolution

The hideout of the Dark Lord and his minions is a place where nobody would expect it - which is right out in the open. It is a large manor charmed to look haunted and broken down, but is actually quite comfy on the inside. On this particular night, rain is pouring down from the sky, accompanied by thunder and vast amounts of lightning. A winding dirt path leads up to the front door of said manor, and the front door swings open. From seemingly nowhere, a series of voices can be heard singing.

"_La de da  
La de da de da da da_..."

Suddenly the Lestranges, Dolohov, Rockwood, MacNair, Avery, and Malfoy come out from random places of the manor. Bellatrix slides down the staircase railing and lands swiftfully on her feet. All the Death Eaters come into a formation with Rockwood in the very front, his greasy hair in his face. When he sings, the scents of liquor and smoke that issue from his mouth are apparent.

"_Well you can bump and grind,  
If it's good for your mind.  
Well you can twist and shout,  
Let it all hang out_."

As Rockwood hits the chorus, he is joined in the background by Roddy and Bellatrix, who are dancing together with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"_But you won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No you won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No no._"

Malfoy spins his snakey cane around in his hand before taking his wand out and firing the Dark Mark into the ceiling, making a green glint shine down on everyone.

"_Well you can tear a plane  
In the falling rain  
I drive a Rolls Royce  
'Cause it's good for my voice_."

Rockwood takes a step back into the rest of the formation with one last wink, and watches the Death Eaters around him. Roddy, clad in pinstripes, begins to do several back flips, losing his top hat in the process. Lucius hits Dolohov around the around the ankles with his snakey cane and Dolohov hits him back. Rockwood strides forward swiftly, pausing to take a drag from his cigarette and blow smoke in the shape of the Dark Mark before continuing his song.

"_But you won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No you won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No no_."

Everyone sings together, Roddy jamming his hat back onto his head while MacNair begins sharpening his axe. Rabastan and Avery do not look amused, but sing back to back with their arms crossed while Bellatrix comes forward and shows the ugly Dark Mark branded on her forearm.

"_La de da  
La de da de da da da  
La de da  
La de da de da de da da da  
La de da  
La de da de da da da  
La de da  
La de da_."

Roddy grabs hold of his brother and swings him around. Rabastan rolls his eyes but nevertheless begins to do a rather acrobatic dance with his brother. Bellatrix pushes through Dolohov and Avery to get to the brothers. She puts and arm around both of their necks from behind, singing with everyone else.

"_You won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No you won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No you won't fool the,  
Children of the revolution,  
No you won't fool,  
No no_,"

Rockwood strides back into the front of the formation, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them, revealing the Dark Mark that is the design on the back of the cards. He pulls out a small bottle of liquor, drains it, and smashes it on the floor.

"_You won't fool the children,  
No no you can tie,  
The photographic tight,  
You won't make it,  
Oh la de da_."

All the Death Eaters come together and dance as one, Lucius and Roddy on the ends with their canes. They all hang onto one another and slowly back away, all grinning and mischevious. The children of the revolution.

"_La de da  
La de da de da da da  
La de da  
La de da de da de da da_..."

The Front door of the Manor slams shut, silencing all sound except for a distant rumble of thunder. Lighting streaks across the sky and everything goes black.

o-o-o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Those Death Eaters. Hee hee.  



	4. Bill and Fleur

A/N: Moulin Rouge is one of my favorite movies, and the lyrics to this song are amazing. In this scene, which takes place sometime in HBP, Fleur and Bill sing of being both literally and figuratively poor and illicit lovers, for their relationship has little to no approval and respect at this particular time in the book. How cute. On with the musical!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Bill and Fleur sing _Complainte De La Butte_**

A piano cues in at the Burrow and Fleur and Bill can be seen sitting together at said piano. The piano is old and weathered, as is mostly everything else, and the Weasley poorness is apparent. Bill is dressed in an old suit and is wearing gloves with severed fingertips so that his fingers are exposed, and fleur is dressed in an old wedding gown, one that had clearly been through wear and tear and has many rips and stains. They look dreadfully tired, but still glad to be together. Bill is bearing the scars of his fight with Greyback, though they do not seem to faze either of the two lovers as they sit together, playing the piano.

It is nearing midnight and the red moon is high in the sky, full and round, full of foreboding.

Fleur begins to sing, her voice as graceful as the French that comes from her mouth.

"_La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux_."

Bill sings next, his voice deep and low; a perfect suitor for Fleur's. The rest of the music begins, but the only musician visible is Bill as he plays.

"_La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous_,

_La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases,_

_Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise._"

Fleur rises from her spot at the piano and stands, going to the window as Bill sings the chorus in English. He plays the piano as he sings, his notes coinciding in perfect harmony.

"_The stairways up to la butte,_

_Can make the wretched sigh,_

_While windmill wings of the Moulin,_

_Shelter you and I…_"

Fleur slowly turns around from the windowsill and faces her savaged soon-to-be husband. She, with a slightly saddened expression, begins to sing in French.

"_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux_,"

She slowly walks over and she sings and rests a hand on Bill's shoulder as he plays.

"_Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux_,"

She rests a hand on her heart, feeling her words, as she sits down at the piano again next to Bill, who begins to sing again.

"_Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main,_

_Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine_,"

They sing the next line together, smiling slightly at the thought of all the things that have happened to them and knowing that they _do_ lose all their regrets, at long last.

"_J'oublie mon chagrin_."

Fleur stands yet again and turns her back to Bill, her arms crossed and her expression grave.

"_Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri._"

She slowly lowers the wedding veil over her face.

"_Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit_."

She turns around again as Bill sings, his voice full of sadness.

"_The stairways up to la butte,_

_Can make the wretched sigh,_

_While windmill wings of the Moulin,_

_Shelter you and I…_"

Bill, as he plays, looks back at Fleur over his shoulder as she does the same to him. He continues to sing, brows raised.

"_Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte,_

_La princesse aussi._

_La da da da da da da da da da..._"

Fleur turns around again to face Bill, a thoughtful expression on her face as they sing together the next line.

"_Mes reves epanouis_."

Fleur strides over slowly, her bare feet stepping over broken glass and not getting cut, and lowers herself down onto the bench next to Bill, her back to the piano.

"_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux_," she sings quietly as she and Bill lock eyes, Bill still playing the piano.

As they sing the last line together, their faces grow closer.

"_Les ailes du Moulin protegent les amoureux …._"

Bill plays the last notes on the piano and their lips touch. The scene slowly zooms out as the rest of the music ends, Bill and Fleur locked in a sweet, solemn kiss. Bill and Fleur, les amoureux, all paramours.

-

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: I think Bill can probably speak some French, seeing as he's with someone from France. And, like I said before, whoever played Bill in my musical would be able to sing and play piano, so there. Hope you liked it. If you want the translated lyrics, email me or find them yourselves. The song is called _Complainte De La Butte_. Hooray for _Moulin Rouge_! If you can't speak French, like me, I'm sorry. I can't either, and translating this was muy dificil because of it. 


End file.
